Lora (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Lora is one of two main protagonists of Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna ~ The Golden Country alongside Jin, and a minor character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Driver, a Knight of Torna and an ally of Addam's Militia. Her Blades are Jin and Haze. She is portrayed in-RP by Mechanist Gamma, who names her as one of his four main characters alongside Tony Stark/Iron Man, Ruby Rose and Joseph Joestar. History (Convergence) For an in-depth explanation of Lora's history prior to the events of Convergence, see the Xenoblade Wiki: https://xenoblade.fandom.com/wiki/Lora#Story Departure Lora is the luckiest of the Convergence characters for her departure. Lora and her party was fleeing from the invading Indoline forces aiming to wipe out the Militia's Spessia base and end the faction for good with a surprise attack, splitting Lora and Jin from Haze and Mikhail in the process. Lora would have died in that warzone had she not stumbled onto an Alpha Crystal, warping her and Jin away from the battle. Elemental Bonds As soon as Lora got her bearings, she convinced Jin to back down as her Blade had gotten hostile towards Lucina and Robin, the pair they had warped in right beside. Lora was the one to begin talks with Robin, attempting to rationalise and figure out the situation. This led them to an encounter with Sarah, or Thunderhead of HeroSquad. The quintet travelled west with the goal of reaching a mountain for cover, only to be suddenly attacked by a horde of monsters. They wiped out the monsters in a show of their respective combat prowess (and with some unexpected and unidentified help from Raiden) before making their way to their objective, where Lora met the Flamebringer and Samus Aran. Captain Falcon arrived shortly as well, bringing the party to eight. A good number for facing down King Arthur, Lord of the Underworld, who had just arrived. Lora led the charge against King Arthur, using Blade Combos to her advantage when she realised the party could enact Blade Combos using Jin's passive Ether emission. Lucina destroyed King Arthur with Aether, triggering Nuclear Blast. From there, the group got a bit more rest. Lords of Dark and Light That is, until King Sonic blasted past with Vader in tow. Samus and Falcon identified the blue blur as their ally Sonic the Hedgehog, and after a group vote, the party decided to head out and investigate. The group came upon Sonic in open sea-based war with Darth Vader, their presence leading Sonic to make for the land long enough to warn them of the danger. To be continued... Powers and Abilities As a Tornan, Lora possesses physical strength and dexterity above that of a usual human. She can use her Battle Braid to pull large monsters off balance, leap several feet into the air and can punch right through many forms of natural and artificial armor. She's also capable of making some excellent charms. Arts As a Driver, Lora has mastered the usage of Ether, allowing her to use a plethora of combat skills known as Arts. Her element is Fire. Vanguard Arts * Swallow's Flight: Burns through Lora's stamina in order to greatly boost her dexterity and reaction rate. * Path of Thorns: A trio of powerful blows, made stronger when comboed into. * Hungry Snake: Lora uses her Battle Braid to grab the enemy and Break their balance. It also drops a HP Potion. * Spinning Wheel: A circular attack with the Battle Braid that takes attention off of Lora. Rear Guard Arts * Touch-Me-Not: A dropkick that can Launch enemies. * Moondance: An alluring dance that lowers the enemy's resistance rate. * Spindle Step: A distracting technique that reduces aggro. * Sundance: An inspiring dance that makes attacks on the enemy from behind stronger. Specials * Lv. 1 - Wildfire Snap: A rapid volley of punches and kicks. * Lv. 2 - Ring o' Roses: A wave of disorienting palm thrusts. * Lv. 3 - Spiral Snare: A flying kick followed with more punches and ended with a tight Battle Braid constriction. Relationships Jin Jin is Lora's first Blade, closest friend and oldest companion. The pair have been together seventeen years, with Jin being the one to save Lora from Gort upon his awakening. The two have traveled together ever since, with Jin's vow to always protect Lora never faltering. Lora is willing to - and has, on more than one occasion - trust Jin with her life. She holds feelings for her Blade as well, though she has yet to admit it. Haze Haze is Lora's second and last Blade, awakened during her years as a mercenary. Haze is almost like a younger sister to Lora, someone that Lora can confide the secrets she can't tell Jin about with and a medic she knows will be able to patch the Driver up whenever she gets into trouble. Lora trusts Haze just as much as she does Jin. Robin Lora sees a lot of her old friend Hugo Ardanach in Robin. She fully trusts his judgement and defers to him for strategy, and in turn is willing to fill the role of a leader in his place when the situation calls for it. Lucina With Lucina, meanwhile, Lora sees a lot of her mother and the regal side of Addam Origo. Lora respects the future Exalt and is willing to help her whenever she can, just as she would Addam. Sarah/Thunderhead Lora sees a fair bit of herself in Sarah, especially the parts that need refinement. She wants to get to know Sarah better. Flamebringer Lora has no strong thoughts on her ally by circumstance. Samus Aran Samus reminds Lora of Minoth and Brighid a fair bit, leading to her giving the warrior's word a fair bit of respect. Captain Douglas Jay Falcon The Captain, meanwhile, reminds Lora of the comedic side of Addam. Lora usually sees Falcon as a goofball as a result. King Sonic the Hedgehog Lora hasn't known Sonic long enough to make any strong opinions yet. Trivia * As a direct result of the events of Convergence, the storyline of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 will never happen. ** The events following in the world of Alrest will be explored in the Convergence spinoff story Convergence: Spessia ~ Hope of Alrest, detailing the story of a surviving Lora and Jin discovering the conspiracy plaguing their homeworld and fighting it alongside the people they've met on their journey, such as Addam Origo and Minoth. * Like Joseph Joestar, the claim for Lora was made as a direct result of Mechanist Gamma finishing a part of a series - in Lora's case, when he beat Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna ~ The Golden Country. * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - and by extension, Torna ~ The Golden Country - is Mechanist Gamma's personal favorite game. Category:Main Characters Category:Mechanist Gamma's Cast Category:United Army Members Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Characters Category:Heroes